Read the Fine Print
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo agreed to pretend to be Princess Rosalie. But he didn't agree to was having to deal with a perverted fiancée or crazy servant. And when the fiancée and servant know his secret, life is gonna be fun. For them, not Ichi. GrimmIchiShiro Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"So do you accept the job?" the orange haired princess asked, her light English accent making itself known.

"I will" Ichigo replied, mimicking the princess's accent.

The princess smiled. "Excellent my dear…please take a shower and change into the given clothes, my servant will probably come in shortly after you go in, so be quick about it…and I will see you in a month" the princess purred.

Ichigo nodded. "Oh yes…and please wear this, it will make it more believeable" the princess added, dropping a beautiful silver ring with a white diamond freckled with orange and blue in his palm. Then she left quickly with a small smirk. Ichigo put the ring on his right ring finger. He would enjoy this month of pampering and diverse foods, only to get paid a generous pleasurable amount after the month ends.

Ichigo smiled; glad he went to acting school. It got him plenty of money. Then he went to start the job.

After a quick, hot shower, Ichigo had only gotten on underwater and the bra he had to wear before the door of the bathroom flew open. Ichigo felt a blush coming on but pushed it down, turning to see a breath-taking albino kneeling before him.

The albino had pure snow white hair, spiky at the top of his head but shaggy around his neck, the bangs sweeping over the eerie, beautiful, piercing eyes of a molten gold surrounded raven blackness that only highlighted the gold more so. The male also had off white skin, the color of porcelain and had a lithe but well muscled body at about 6'1, though he appeared much shorter on one knee. He was dressed in tight black dress pants, a light blue button up with sleeves around to his elbows to show a small tattoo of the kanji for white, and a red bowtie loosely tied around his neck.

"My lady…shall I help you dress first or do your hair?" the albino asked, a slight watery twist to an otherwise rather normal voice.

"Dressing" Ichigo replied, making sure to add the English accent. He saw the albino smirk. "Yes my lady" he purred, getting up and approaching Ichigo. Ichigo squeaked softly as he was pulled close to the albino's chest. The snow haired male pulled the black shorts up onto Ichigo's hips.

Then Ichigo was daintily put back on his feet as a light red dress was pulled over his head. The albino fixed it so the one strap that held it up laid properly over his left shoulder, zipping it up and tugging the bottom of the dress a bit to make sure it fit snuggly.

Then Ichigo was lifted up and placed on the counter as his servant started to fix on his white high heels. After they were snuggly on, Ichigo was scooped up and carried down the hall.

Ichigo was sat on the bed, the albino crawling behind him. Ichigo watched the servant brush and style his mid-back orange hair in a high ponytail in the huge mirror in front of him. "How's that princess?" the albino purred.

"Good" Ichigo nodded. The albino smirked again. "Excellent?" he asked.

"Uhhh…No I mean good" Ichigo stated.

"Whatever you say my lady" the albino purred, kissing the end of Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo had been dragged down to the dining room. He was forced to share a 'romantic' dinner with a blue haired male. The man was very beautiful with messy sky blue hair, a few strands hanging over his face, over his light blue eyes with teal markings on the corners of his eyes, a sharp nose, a feral grin, and a light tanned body of strong muscles at about 6'3. He was dressed fancy but simple in black dress pants and a white dress shirt that was opened a bit to showcase his beautifully carved abs.

Ichigo quickly noticed a similar ring to the one he was wearing on the bluenet's finger. What had he gotten himself into?

Before they sat down, the bluenet, who Ichigo had learned name was Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's knuckles, giving him a slightly perverted smirk. "Always a pleasure to see _my _Rosalie" Grimmjow purred.

"A pleasure to see you as well, Grimmjow" Ichigo replied evenly.

"What? No nicknames? Insults? My little flower's shredding her thorns, a miracle" the bluenet teased.

Ichigo resisted the urge to smack the obviously high and mighty male. He just forced a smile.

Then Grimmjow led his 'Rosalie' to the table, even pulling out his chair for him. Ichigo's smile brightened a bit. This man was a bit of a teasing jerk but he was at least mannered and polite.

After a nice dinner of Grimmjow being mildly polite but making many perverted comments or jokes that had Ichigo red through most of the dinner, Grimmjow made a comment. "Me and Rosalie having shared a bed in forever…we should change that" Grimmjow purred.

"That would be an excellent idea…since you two are getting married in a few weeks" Ichigo's 'father' chirped.

Two pairs of eyes settled on Ichigo. "An excellent idea" Ichigo agreed.

That's how Ichigo ended up walking back to his room with Grimmjow holding him tightly around his waist. But as soon as they entered the dark room, Grimmjow's attitude darkened a bit and Ichigo wanted to shiver in fear. Ichigo was shoved to the bed, only able to see Grimmjow's glowing feral eyes and a pair of glowing golden eyes circling behind him.

Ichigo gulped. "Okay…so we would like to know where our Princess Rosalie is" the watery voice of the servant demanded.

"What are you talking about, I am Princess Rosalie" Ichigo snapped, hoping it sounded right.

A hand grabbed the front of Ichigo's dress, throwing him flat on his back onto the plushy bed. Ichigo sunk into the bed as the albino crawled on of him, hands on either side of his head. "Prove it then" the servant purred, leaning down and licking the side of Ichigo's face up to his ear.

Grimmjow stood to the side, eyes slightly narrowed as he watched but a smirk across his lips.

Ichigo started to freak out as the dress was tore away and his neck was thoroughly bitten, licked, and sucked on. Ichigo bit his lip to keep from moaning or groaning or making any embarrassing noises as he tried to push the horny albino away.

"Fine, I'm not the real Rosaline…get off me" Ichigo begged.

The albino smiled, leaning back away from the blushing male. He sat on his haunches, resting them on Ichigo's legs to keep him from escaping. "Talk then"

"She wanted to go to Paris for a little while and hired me to take her place" Ichigo sighed, watching Grimmjow move onto the bed with caution.

"While I will admit you are an excellent actor, you don't have Rosalie's bitchy personality or spoiled memories" the albino yawned.

"I think she probably hired ya so she could leave the palace and escape marriage" Grimmjow sighed.

"So you are her fiancée" Ichigo asked.

"Not at the moment…till she comes back, I'm _yours_"

"Grimmy, we can't just not tell anyone about this" the servant pouted, smirking slightly.

"True…well we _do _need a submissive…kid you bottom right?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo was red. He didn't know what to say. "Of course he does, you saw how he was acting when I had him pinned earlier…and I do have to say he tastes divine" the servant purred.

"Kid, here's the deal…you play with us whenever we want and your secret stays one" Grimmjow offered.

Ichigo gulped but nodded. "Shall we start now, Grimmy?" the servant purred.

Grimmjow grinned. "We shall Shiro" he purred.

Ichigo gulped, what had he gotten himself into?

**I had writer's block...might still have it...and this is what I wrote to try and get over it**

**Kuro: Sigery is also a bit stressed emotionally so she's having trouble with her writing**

**I hope you guys can figure out what the title means...if not, Ichigo found Princess Rosalie's ad and took it without reading the small details...about the fiancee (Grimmjow) or servant (Shiro)**

**Please do review...on like half of my stories I have more faves than reviews and that is upsetting**

**Kuro: That is a part of her emotional stress that people can't seem to review even if it's as simple as 'good chapter' or 'update'...do you have any idea how much work Sigery put into each every story, every chapter, everything she writes for you idiots who can't even tell her if it's good or not hell probably the only people who are actually reading the author's notes are the nice ones that already review, I mean really if you going to fave or put it under your alert, take a fucking second to review you bi *mouth covered by Yoru***

**Yoru: Thank you for reading and please do review, Kuro is a bit pissed at you people and he will not heistance to kill each and every one of you ^^ oh...and don't except any updates anytime soon...since Sigery is suffering from writer's block and large amounts of stress, me and Kuro are in charge of her account...sorry**


	2. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	3. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
